Whats in a Name?
by mia818
Summary: Hermione's life changes completely when a hidden truth about her is revealed. She has no one to turn to but her worst enemy Draco Malfoy. But is he realy the enemy? And is everyone as they seem? secrets, mischif, mystery and romance await...
1. Intro

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Intro

A long time ago before the time when wizards and witches had to be in hiding, two wizards forged two prophecies, the first said, "During the time of great evil, enemies will unite to rid the world of all evil. Heirs of two houses known as followers of evil will show their true selves." The second stated, "A young man who has lost everything will kill the greatest evil and become the rightful ruler the wizarding world." After many centuries, and many dark wizards, there came the most evil wizard of all time, Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort.

It was the end of the 20th century, and Voldemort was gaining more power. He had many followers and was a great threat to all wizards and muggles. At the time Anna Morton was expecting twins, her husband Andrew was a spy for the order of the phoenix, so they were in great danger. If Voldemort ever found out, they would be dead. Knowing this, Andrew and Anna decide to ask Dumbledore for assistance. They wanted their children to grow up away from the dangers and influence of Voldemort. Therefore, Dumbledore agrees to find families to take the children once they were born.

In the early hours of the 19thof august in the year 1980, Hermione Elizabeth and Daniel James are born. That evening, they are separated from their parents and taken to their new homes. Hermione goes to a nice muggle family that is unable to have children, and Daniel goes to a wizarding family that is not threatened by Voldemort.

**this is the new and improved Intro. i hope you like it**

**Mia**


	2. finding out

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch 1

17 years later to the day Hermione Jane Granger is sitting in her living room reading a book when her parents Michael and Anna walk in with a nervous look.

Hermione looks up and says, "What's wrong. Oh god whose dieing?" she asks getting scared.

"Honey no one's dying but we (looks at her father) have something we have to tell you."

"Ok shoot" Hermione says sitting up.

Her mom sits next to her and her father pulls up a chair. With a somber face, he begins. "What we have to tell you dear is very important. Know that your mother and I love you very much!"

"Ok now you're scaring me again!" Hermione says with fear in her eyes.

Her mother seeing her fear sits next to her and takes Hermione's hands in hers. "Honey what your father is trying to tell you is that… (Taking a deep breath to settle her nerves she continues)...You were not born Hermione Jane Granger, but in fact were born Hermione Elizabeth Morton."

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? YOU'RE NOT MY REAL PARENTS!" Hermione asks with disbelief, hoping she heard wrong.

Emma starts crying at the outburst, so her father has to finish.

"Sweetheart we've wanted to tell you for so long but the man that brought you told us we had to wait until you were of age in the wizarding world, and since today is your 17th birthday, we can finally tell you. You must understand that no matter what we love you like our own."

Why did you have to wait until today? And who are my real parents then?" she asks after a brief pause.

"Your real parents are Andrew and Ann Morton. They are a very respectable pureblood wizarding family that was spying for the Order. They had to act as if they supported he – who - must – not – be - named. They did not want you growing up under all the fear and danger they were in so they sent you to us when you were only a few hours old. We were told that your family will come for you once you turn 17, because at that time, you would be considered an adult and allowed to make your own choices."

After hearing, what her dad has to say Hermione stays silent trying to comprehend what just happened.

'I am not a muggle born witch but a pureblood. I have very respectable pureblood parents. Do I have any brothers or sisters? Why does the name sound familiar? Will I like my real parents? Harry defeated Voldemort last month how come they chose to still wait to tell me. Is it because of the other death eaters still trying to continue Voldemort's work? Oh god I think I'm gona be sick'

When she looks up, she sees her father looking at her with a worried look and her mother crying hysterically next to her. She asks,

"You said my parents were supposed to come for me today?"

"Yes they will be here sometime today."

"May I please be excused?"

"Yes of course."

Hermione runs upstairs to her room, locks the door, collapses on the bed and starts crying. Her entire life had been a lie and now she did not know what to think.


	3. welcome to morton manor

**i do not own Harry potter. **

**some DH spoilers**

Ch 2

30 minutes later Hermione wipes her eyes and goes into her bathroom. She quickly does a spell to get rid of the redness and puffiness around her eyes. Then she fixes her makeup.

She goes back into her room to find something to wear. She puts on jeans and a blue t-shirt. Looking at herself in the mirror she ties her hair up in a loose bun and walks back downstairs to face whatever came next.

Once downstairs she sits back on the couch trying to start reading again but getting too agitated.

Her adoptive parents are watching her from the kitchen, knowing too well that when Hermione acted that way then nothing good can come of it.

The doorbell rings. Michael and Emma Granger open the door to reveal the Morton family.

Mr. Adam Morton and Mrs. Haley Morton enter the house.

They are led into the living room where Hermione is sitting on the couch trying to look emotionless. But a bit of confusion is coming trough. In her mind all she can think is, 'I look like them. How come they look so familiar? Have I seen them before? Hermione get a grip.'

Her parents (the Morton's) are looking at her smiling. Her mother (Mrs. Morton) comes toward her and engulfs her in a big hug, tears of joy streaming down her face.

When she lets go of Hermione her father (Mr. Morton) is right behind her, he hugs his daughter as well. They all sit down then.

Hermione has an urge to run to her room and never come out, but decides its best if she hears them out.

She listens while her real parents tell her about themselves and why they had to give her up. They tell her that she has a twin brother who is also adopted and that they will be picking him up today as well.

Her real parents talked and Hermione listened. She learned a lot and began to like them. They were everything parents should be. They had sacrificed themselves in the hope of protecting their children.

Hermione had a question for them that wouldn't go away, so seeing her opportunity to ask she says,

"I have a question I want to ask. During the war were you there? And if so were you fighting on Voldemort's side?"

her parents calmly told her that they were forced to pretend to fight against their children's side.

They had pretended to fight on Voldemort's side but had been shooting curses missing their targets and hitting other death eaters on purpose. They had in fact been spies for the order and they didn't want to fight but had no choice to keep Voldemort from succeeding.

After hearing this she feels much better but now she has another question she wanted to ask.

"You told me I have a twin brother but you never told me his name? Does he go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes he goes to Hogwarts. He's in Slytherin. His name is Daniel. Daniel Jacob Wilson."

Hermione couldn't believe her luck. Daniel Jacob Wilson is her brother her twin. Now that she thought about it, he did look a lot like her.

"Is he older or younger then me?"

"Older by 15 minutes" her mother says.

That was all she needed to know at the moment.

She just sits there quietly listening to her parents talk about themselves and her brother. They then started asking her questions about her self.

She answered them, enjoying getting to know her parents. It was almost 3:00 when her parents say,

"well my dear I believe you kneed to go pack for we still have to go pick up your brother."

She says "ok" then she goes upstairs takes out her trunk and starts packing her things. When she finishes. She goes back downstairs.

She says goodbye to the Grangers promising to write.

She goes outside with her parents and once they are in a clear spot where no muggle could see them they disapparated to the Wilson's house.

It was smaller then the Granger's house but not by too much. What happened at the Wilson's house was similar to that of at the granger house the only thing being that Daniel wasn't as nervous when they walked in as Hermione had been.

He seemed almost indifferent, like this was something that happened to him every day. Hermione supposed that since he is a man then he was trying not to show his true emotions.

They left the Wilson's house around 5:00 pm. They arrived to their new home.

Morton Manor was really big. There were other big houses around but Morton Manor was the biggest in the neighborhood.

They go inside where their parents give them a tour of the house and introduce them to the house elves.

Hermione wanted to say something about the house elves but her father adds that all their house elves were paid to work and that they enjoyed working for them.

Hermione was pleased with this fact.

Slowly they go trough the rooms the living room, dining room, parlor, sitting room, ball room, terrace, and kitchen.

They then go up to the 2nd floor. The library, offices, and another sitting room were on this floor.

Then on the 3rd floor were the bedrooms were. There were many, 8 bedrooms in all.

When they reach the third door on the right they tell Daniel that it's his room.

He enters and it's got everything a teenage boy kneads. Both expensive muggle and wizzarding objects. The room was decorated in blue, green, and black. The four poster bed could have fit 4 people on it. The sheets were black and green and the bed curtains were blue.

The room contained a dresser, a desk, a bookshelf, TV, computer, and stereo.

All the furniture was made in a dark oak that made the room look magnificent.

The closet was a walk in closet filled with everything. It was organized and each item of clothing had its own space the clothes were separated by what they were and the color.

He saw some things he didn't recognize hanging in the closet but assumed that his parents had gotten him some things.

The adjoining bathroom was bigger then Daniels room at the Wilson's house. It consisted of a double sink, a tub that could fit 5 people, a separate shower and a private door which held the toilet.

The bathroom was decorated in gold, cream, and white it was very majestic and Daniel couldn't believe he went from being the poorest kid in Slytherin to this.

Hermione was overwhelmed with how beautiful everything was as well she was now kind of excited about seeing her room.

They are then taken to the next door on the left and Hermione is told this is her room.

She walks in. her mouth just hangs open.

It's the same as Daniels room except her room was in white, brown, and pink.

She was speechless.

She saw the same things that were in her brother's room but was still in shock. When she opens the door to her closet she sees a similar walk in closet a slight bit bigger because she also had a section for dresses and gowns.

She also saw a lot of clothes that she didn't recognize.

She thought her parents had considered that she might need more.

Walking in she just touches the clothes feeling the luxurious fabrics. She felt like she had died and gone to haven.

She then goes to her adjoining bathroom and sees the same thing as her brothers bathroom only hers also had a vanity for her to do her hair and makeup. It was in the same gold, cream, and white color.

And had the same big tub, separate shower and private toilet.

After letting the children see their rooms they continue the tour.

They go to the many other rooms including their parents' room.

Then they go to the 4th floor there they find the game room and the theatre.

The game room had every kind of game imaginable.

The theatre had 10 seats the screen covered one wall and on the back wall was the projector and all the DVDs in the world.

They are then led back downstairs and told to go freshen up for dinner and be downstairs at the dinning room in 30 min.

Hermione excitedly goes into her room.

She opens her closet and picks out a pair of nice jeans a cute empire waiste top and some cute flats.

She then goes into her bathroom. Her hair was in a messy bun and her makeup was a bit smeared.

She undoes her hair and surprisingly she doesn't hate it. Instead of being frizzy it just cascades down her back in pretty waves.

She then fixes her make up and goes back into her room.

She sits on the bed and looks at the bookshelf it had a lot of books on it so she goes and looks trough them picking up one that looked good it was called a walk to remember.

She decides that this would be the first book she read in her new house.

Setting the book down on the night table next to her bed. She looks at the clock and seed she has only 5 minutes left so she decides to start going downstairs.

**thank you for reading please review it makes me want to update faster**


	4. telling harry and ron

**i do not own harry potter**

**deathly hollow spoilers**

**Ch 3**

She steps out of her room and walks down the two flights of stairs to the ground floor.

She makes her way to the dining room. When she gets there she runs right into her brother.

Looking up she sees what the problem is. Their parents were each sitting on one end of a table that could sit 30. Hermione has an idea.

She goes over to her mom and says,

"Don't you think we should sit together as a family?"

her mother looks at her suspiciously but decides to go along.

"Yes dear I suppose your right."

So she takes Hermione's hand who also takes her brothers hand and they all walk toward her father sitting at the other edge of the table looking at them with a confused expression.

After sitting down their father looks at his children and says,

"My dear children it is so wonderful to have you with us today. Happy 17th birthday to you both. You are now of age and free to do as you wish. We (gesturing to their mother) have a special surprise planned for tomorrow to celebrate your birthdays and homecoming. With this said lets eat."

Right when their dad said the last word the food appeared on the table and they begin eating. The entire time talking and laughing like a family.

Once dinner is over their mom tells them.

"Ok dears you are now free to do whatever you want but lights out at 10 you have a big day planed for tomorrow and I want you rested and ready. Now off you go."

Hermione looks at Daniel and they just shrug. Then Daniel says.

"Last one to the game rooms a blufferwalf,"

and starts running. Hermione runs after him, being a bit smarter, (and being around Fred and George a little too much) sneakier, She just dissaperates into the game room.

2 minutes later Daniel runs in out of breath sees Hermione and asks,

"Bloody hell how'd you get here so fast?"

"Um lets see I'm a witch I'm 17 and oh yah I can disaperate."

Hermione says with a smirk

"ok are you sure you're a Gryffindor because that was a very Slytherin thing you just pulled and might I say your smirk even beats Draco Malfoy's."

To this Hermione jut laughs and between laughs says

"why thank you big brother I always wanted to be compared to the ferret."

To this Daniel just starts laughing too. When they are done laughing Hermione asks

"So what do you want to do now?"

"I donno about you but I'm going to watch some TV."

Ok what are you going to watch?"

"Um probably sports. Why?"

"oh ok nm ill just go on the computer then."

"Ok have fun."

Hermione goes over to the computer in the far corner of the room.

She goes onto yahoo hopping that either Harry or Ron is online so she can tell them about everything that happened today.

Neither Ron nor Harry are on but Ginny is so Hermione ims her and tells her to get Ron and Harry into the room because she has something really important to tell them.

Two minutes later Ginny tells her that they are there so Hermione starts.

_hermionerocks- Ok what I have 2 tell you is very strange so please don't freak out!_

_ginwiz- Don't worry we promise not to._

_hermionerocks- Ok well today I found out that Michael and Emma granger are not my real parents. They are in fact my adoptive parents. _

_hermionerocks- Today I found out that I am in fact from a very well known pureblood family, the Morton's._

_hermionerocks- Yes my parents are Adam and Haley Morton. I have a twin brother who is in Slytherin you know him as Daniel Wilson. _

_ginwiz- What OMG are you serious how could your parents keep something like this from you?_

_ginwiz- You're a Morton you do realize that they were infact not death eaters but worked for the order. _

_ginwiz- No wonder you look like Daniel. Lol _

_ginwiz- And just so you know Ron Just fainted. Lol he is such a big baby and harry is walking around going OMG OMG OMG. Probably because neither of them know that the mortons weren't death eaters. I don't know why, tough, since mom and dad talked about them a lot. They were always sooo busy with either stuffing their faces or talking about quidach that they never paied attention to what was imp. Lol. Id love to see their faces when I tell them. Lol._

_hermionerocks- Thanks ginny you are realy a good friend. Im just hopping harry and ron will be ok with this._

_ginwiz- Ok with it trust me they are extatic for you. And once they know the whole truth then they will be even better. Now I g2g wake ron up. He hit his head when he fell. And I kneed to calm harry down hes such a dork sometimes but his my dork. Well Ill TTU Later_

_hermionerocks- By ginny and thank you for understanding_

_ginwiz- No prob byzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 'mione_

Hermione sighns off relieved to know that her friends don't hate her. She looks back at Daniel to see that hes watching a movie.

"hey what movie you watchin?"

"um its called,"

he picks up the dvd box and says, "borat? I just turned it on. You want to watch it with me?"

"um no and you shouldn't watch it either it's the most discusting movie and its very inappropriate."

"oh realy then maybe ill watch it and you can go to bed little sister."

"No your not watching that. You don't know about that movie I do. Its not something you should watch. If you do just know ill tell mom and dad and when I tell them what its about and you watched it lets just say. I might be an only child again."

"You wouldn't."

"watch me."

Hermione says taking the remote and pressing stop. Then she took the dvd out of the dvd player and put it back in its box. She took the box out of the room and down to the living room where their parents were. Daniel behind her the entire time.

She walks in and her parents look up.

Hermione goes up to them and says.

"hey mom dad. Just wanted to let you know that im troughing this movie in the trash."

"why sweetheart?" her dad asks.

"well this move here is really discusting and no one in this house should be aloud to watch it."

"why did you just watch it?" Her father asks with a froun on his face.

"no but ive heard of it and its rated R for a reason." Hermione says.

"whats rated R" her mother asks.

"Well it means that it is not for people under the age of 17 and that's even pushing it. For this movie id say even you and dad wouldn't want to watch it."

"Ok then give it here." Dad says.

He calls for smuffy.

Smuffys her fathers personal house elf. With a pop smuffy is in front of their dad.

"smuffy please despose of this for me."

"smuffy will be glad to dispose of this for master morton."

"thank you smuffy."

My father says and with a pop the house elf is gone.

"now I think its time for you two to go to bed its 10:30 and I want you two up and ready for the day by 9:00."

"Ok dad." Hermione says.

Daniel next to her just nods his head. Hermione goes and hugs her mom and dad saying "good night" and then Daniel goes to hug his parents.

they then go upstairs together. They go into their separate rooms and go to bed.


	5. the dream

**i do not own harry potter, it belongs to the wonderfull JK Rowling**

**deathly hollow spoilers, if u havnt read it yet, this will spoil the ending**

**dont say i didnt warn u**

**Itellicised part is the dream**

Ch 4

That evening Hermione has another nightmare.

She has been having nightmares since the war.

_"the dream starts like all her other dreams with hagrid carrying a presumed dead harry toward the castle. _

_The next thing she sees is naivile longbottom pulling the sward of gryfandor from the sorting hat and killing nigili the snake. _

_The fighting begins again. _

_suddenly they are all in the great hall, she is fighting with the rest of the people._

_then she sees is ginny luna and herself battling beletrix. _

_From the corner of her eye she sees mcgonagle slughorn and kingsley fighting voldamort. _

_She then sees beletrix trowing a killing curse at ginny and barely missing. _

_The three of them hardly have time to react before Mrs. Weasley comes forward screaming _

_"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" _

_to beletrix. _

_Ginny, luna and Hermione are pushed away by Mrs. Weasley. Hermione then sees her parents fighting and loosing terably. _

_She makes a run to help them but stops seeing a killing curse barely missing her father._

_The next thing she knows she is pulled roughly toward the wall. _

_Realizing its ron and seeing harry alive and about to duel with voldamort. _

_She lets out a whispered "harry" not being able to find her voice. _

_Harry is telling Voldemort something but she dosnt hear them. _

_She is looking frantically around the room for her friends and her parents. finaly finding them at the other side of the room she relaxes a bit. _

_Finaly being able to concentrate on harry she hears him say that the elder wand infact belongs to him. _

_The next thing she heard was a yell of _

_"AVADA KADAVRA"_

_from voldamort, _

_and at the same moment from harry _

_"EXPELLIARMUS" (spelling?)_

_the two spells collided becoming gold where them met. _

_Next thing she saw was the elder wand twirling in the air and coming to harry. _

_Voldamort fell armes outstreached to the floor he was killed by his own spell rebounding."_

She awakes in a cold sweat the anxious faces of her parents and brother staring at her.

She realized that she must have been screaming and crying in her sleep as she relived the events of theat fateful night.

She then looks at the clock next to her bed seeing that it was 4 in the morning.

"Im sorry I woke you."

"Hermione dear don't say sorry its not your fault now tell me what the dream was about you will feel much better once you do." Her father says.

So Hermione begins telling them all about her dream and her parents listen intently to every detail.

When Hermione finishes telling them they give her a calming potion and tell her that she has nothing to worry about, and that the dark lord was in fact dead, all her friends were fine and that they weren't going anywhere.

Then her father says, "Now you should get some rest, tomorrow will be a busy day."

With that they kiss her forehead say goodnight and go back to bed.

A few minutes later Hermione also falls asleep much thanks to the calming potion, having a wonderful dream about running around the gardens.

**well thats the chapter i know its short, but if i get 5 reviews by this weekend i will post 2 chapters on saturday night.**

**thank you for reading :)**


	6. were throwing a party

**Hey ppl, here's another update, YAAAAAAY**

**lol anyways i hope you like it.**

**oh and i do not own harry potter**

Ch 5

When Hermione awakes at 8:00 the next morning she is very happy.

She gets up turns on her music, and goes into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

When she goes back into her room she picks out a pair of jeans and a pink blouse.

She goes back into the bathroom to get dressed.

After dressing she straightens her hair with her wand, and puts on some eye liner mascara and lip gloss.

Seeing that she has 10 minutes before her dad said they had to all be downstairs for breakfast, she decides to go make sure her brother was awake and almost ready.

She walks into her brother's room to see him still asleep.

She goes over to his bed and screams "WAKE UP YOU HAVE 10 MINUTES" in her brothers ear.

The sight of her brother jumping up and looking around confused was enough to make her double over with laughter.

Daniel looks over at Hermione who is rolling around on the floor in laughter.

He gets up off the bed and screams.

"HERMIONE WHEN I CATCH YOU YOU'RE DEAD."

Still laughing Hermione quickly gets off the floor and runs out of the room slamming the door in her brother's face. She runs all the way downstairs and into the dining room where her mother and father are sitting eating breakfast.

"Good morning sweaty." Her mom says.

"whats soo funny and why were you running?" her dad asks.

"I Woke…. Daniel up….. By screaming….. In his ear…… and now….. He's after…. me!" Hermione says between laughs.

Just as she finishes Daniel comes in. he looks about ready to kill her. He screams,

"ITS NOT ENOUGH I WAKE UP TO YOUR BLOODY SCREAMING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BLOODY NIGHT, BUT TO WAKE ME UP BY BLOODY SCREAMING IN MY EAR IN THE BLOODY MORNING, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

at this Hermione stops laughing and glares daggers at him.

"WELL FOR YOUR INFORMATION IF I HADN'T WOKEN YOU UP YOU WOULD HAVE SLEPT THROUGH BREAKFAST."

"OK children calm down and come eat breakfast so we can tell you what the plans for today are." Their mother says.

They both sit down at the table. "Now apologize to each other."

"Sorry"

"sorry"

they say and start eating their breakfast.

After they finish and the plates and table are cleared by the house elves, their father begins. "Now last night I'm sure you remember me telling you about a little birthday surprise we have planned for you, well we are throwing a ball to honor your return and birthdays."

Hermione's and Daniels jaws drop open they never expected this.

Their mother continues" The ball will be at 7 this evening. Now we kneed you two dressed and ready by 6:30. Hermione there is a woman in your room awaiting you to make your dress. And Daniel there is a man waiting to fit you for new dress robes."

Their father continues

"Oh and Hermione you'll be pleased to know that your friends have been invited,"

"wow thanks dad."

Seeing his sons upset face,

"so has yours Daniel."

Daniels face perks up.

"Everyone will be there so I kneed you two to act like the young lady and gentleman I know you two can be, no more of what happened here before breakfast. That is inappropriate behavior. You are adults now and you kneed to act like it."

"We're sorry daddy, mommy it will never happen again right Daniel?"

"right sorry dad, mom"

their mom continues "ok then you two run upstairs if you kneed help with anything ask (turning to Daniel) Donny, or (turning to Hermione) ask Snoopy your house elves to find one of us and we will come to help in any way we can. Now go and get fitted. Oh and read these manuals on mannerand etiquette."

With that Hermione and Daniel both rush upstairs to their own rooms. Once inside Hermione sees Vera Wang the designer in her room. (**OK i know totally weird, but Vera Wang is my idol so i had to put her in)**

"Hello Ms. Morton I'm Vera Wang and im here to make you a gown for the ball tonight."

"You're a witch?"

"Yes I am, now if you will please stand on this podium I shall begin."

Hermione nods her head and stands on the little pedestal.

"Now Ms. Morton what style of a gown would you like?"

"Mrs. Wang please call me Hermione."

"Ok Hermione please call me Vera."

"Ok well I would like something not too form fitting. I love the color purple and I don't like anything too puffy."

"Ok how about this?" she quickly draws a dress with an empire waist and a rushed sweetheart neckline.

It was white and flowing to the floor. The beading on the straps and below the bust were of silver and purple leaves intricately designed with beads. It was perfect.

"Oh my its perfect.'"

"thank you now stand still I will measure you and start making the gown."

"Ok"

Hermione stands still while Vera Wang measures her and starts constructing the dress right on her. 20 minutes later the dress is complete. Her mother comes in the see how things are going and sees her daughter in the dress.

Vera is looking at her. She gives her a nod of approval. And Vera is dismissed. Hermione says,

"thank you Vera."

"You're welcome Hermione it was a pleasure meeting you. Goodbye Mrs. Morton."

"Goodbye."

Hermione and her mother say together. Then Hermione's mother turns to her and says.

"Well the hair dresser and makeup artist will be here in 30 min so I think I should tell you what to expect tonight."

"Ok mom…mom who's going to be there, you said all the pure-blood families. Who specifically?"

"Well the Yexleys, the Goys, the Zabinis, the Wharton's, the Bearnard's, the Wesley's, the Crabs the Lovegoods, the Parkinson's, and the Malfoys."

"The Malfoys, mother you do know that Malfoy and I are enemies, why did you invite them, they are like the #1 death eaters."

"Hermione the Malfoys are our close friends, and they too were spies for The Order. They are as much of a death eater as we are. And we know about your little feud with Draco but you should know something, we were planning on telling you about this after you got more acquainted with our way of life but I think you deserve to know."

" what is it mother your scaring me?"

"Well when you were born your Mr. Malfoy and your father spoke of hopefully one day having our two families joined. I did not allow them to arrange the marriage because I believe you have the right to choose who you wish to spend the rest of your life with but I could not stop them from deciding that the two of you should go to tonight's ball together."

"What! Mother your kidding right I can't even stand being in the same room as him let alone go to a ball with him. Please don't make me go with him."

"I'm sorry Hun I can't change this at least be happy your not marrying him."

"True I am vary thankful for that but…"

"No, no buts… you know the ironic thing is that Draco is probably going trough the same argument."

"Why?"

"Well you see Draco doesn't know who you are and that he's your date for tonight. Funny don't you think?"

"Mom! You seriously don't know the definition of funny if you think finding out you have a date with your arch enemy and not being happy about it funny."

Her mother just smiles at her.

Hermione still upset starts pacing around the room. 2 minutes later the hairdresser and makeup artist arrive making her sit down. After having her hair and makeup done Hermione is finally ready. And at the perfect time because the ball is about to begin.

She decides to go see if Daniel is ready. She walks across the hall to Daniels room and knocks on the door.

"Come in" Hermione walks into the room and sees her brother looking smart in a tux.

"Wow Danny, you actually look like a human being." She says with a smirk that could put Malfoys to shame.

Daniel gives his own smirk and says, "well lets get down there little sis."

They go down to begin the ball


	7. malfoy manor

**here's another chapter**

**i know its short but i updated 2 chapters today,**

**hope you like it**

**once again i do not own harry potter, if i did i would be rich and wouldnt be righting on this site lol**

Ch 6

A few houses away at the Malfoy Manor, Draco is sitting in the library, waiting for his parents.

They had told him that they had something to tell him.

A few minutes later his parents walk in. he greats them.

"Mother, father you wished to speak to me?" he asks.

"Yes we have set up for you to escort Ms. Morton to her birthday ball."

"That's all? Mother told me that it was something that might cause me to go mental."

"Well there is more."

His father continues.

"You know her not as Hermione Morton… (At hearing the name Hermione he gets a weird feeling.) But as Hermione Granger."

At this Draco just looks at his father and asks,

"im sorry I must have not heard you correctly did you say Hermione Granger?"

he says it calm and collected but inside he's wishing that he really did hear wrong or that it was a dream.

"No you heard correct. Mud blood Hermione Granger is in fact pure blood Hermione Morton."

"What, father please tell me this is some sort of joke. Granger can't be a pure blood."

His mom says, "Draco I can promise you this is definitely not a joke. Now when you meet her you will be the perfect gentleman. Do you hear me?"

"Yes mother" he says still angry and a bit confused in his mind he's thinking,

'how could my parents think that i would actually want to get along with Granger?'

'Well she is a Morton now,' another part of his brain says,

'and you did think she was pretty'

'doesn't matter what I thought, she's a mud blood'

'correction she's a pure-blood,'

'doesn't matter, she's still granger 1/3rd of the golden trio'

'come on admit it, you like her a little bit'

'hey If you're a part of me then you shouldn't contradict me. Granger is not pretty, I do not like her and this conversation is over'

'ok whatever but you know im right'

while he was having this little revelry in his head his parents were staring at him like he had gone mental.

"Are you ready to go son?"

"As ready as ill ever be."

"All right then lets go!"

** next chapter, they meat at the ball, i cant wait to write it lol**

**Now you see that grey button that says go, **

**press it and review please**


	8. the meeting and ball p1

**helo im back sorry it took so long well heres the update**

**i do not own Harry potter**

Ch 7

Back at the Morton Manor, Hermione is waiting in a room for Draco to arrive. She was told by her parents that she had to enter the ball with him. Luckily, Daniel was with her because he was waiting for his date, a Ms. Analiese Barnard.

Analiese went to Beauxbatons, she was said to be really pretty and smart, but Daniel had a bet going with Hermione, he said that she was probably stuck up, annoying, stupid, ugly and only after his families name and money.

But Hermione had said that not every pure blood girl was like the pug faced Pansy Parkinson.

When Analiese walks into the room a few minutes later, Hermione can't help but get a triumphant smirk on her face.

The girl was gorgeous, she had caramel colored hair, big green eyes, and she had a great figure and had a sophisticated air around her.

She was wearing a turquoise gown, it had a sweetheart neck line, and was tight until mid thigh and draped elegantly to the floor.

It also had a slight train, but not enough to make it difficult to walk.

She was wearing matching turquoise gloves and had her hair up in an elegant up do with diamonds in her hair.

She looked gorgeous.

Daniel was in a black tux with a silver vest and tie. His hair was gelled back off his face, he looked really handsome.

Taking Analiese's hand he says,

"My lady, you look gorgeous. May I escort you to the ball?"

"Of course you may good sir."

They leave the room with smiles on their faces.

"Then there was 1"

Says Hermione when the door closes behind them. She sits back down on the couch.

A few minutes later the doors open and Draco walks in. the second they see each other they stop.

Hermione was wearing her dress with the empire waist and a rushed sweetheart neckline. It was white and flowing to the floor. The beadings on the straps and below the bust were of silver and purple leaves intricately designed with beads.

She wore matching white gloves; she had her hair in curls cascading down her back.

The top was pulled back and there was a diamond tiara on her head.

Her makeup made her look like a snow angel. She had minimal jewelry on.

She looked extravagant.

Draco was wearing a white tux, with a green vest and tie. He had his hair falling around his face showing off his high cheek bones and regal looking face. The silver-blue eyes peeking from underneath the blond locks were the kind of eyes people could get lost in.

Draco and Hermione just stand in front of each other for 5 minutes, just admiring the other when Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy enter the room with Hailey and Adam Morton to see what's keeping the kids.

Seeing them standing there just ogling each other, the parents share a look.

Deciding that if they are any later, it might be rude to the other guests, Adam clears his throat quite loudly.

That got Hermione and Draco to come out of their Trans like state.

"Yah sorry," says Draco walking toward Hermione.

He continues "Hermione I would be honored if you would give me the honor of escorting you to the ball."

"I would be happy to have you escort me Draco." Hermione replies.

Draco takes her hand bows and kisses her hand. Then takes it and puts in the crook of his arm and they enter the ball.

Once they enter, the first dance is called, meaning that to open the ball Hermione and Daniel have to dance a waltz with their dates.

The two dance to the song Waltz of the Flowers from Tchaikovsky's' The Nutcracker.

The two couples seamed to glide over the dance floor.

Everyone was saying how gorgeous the Morton children were and that their dates suited them well.

But Hermione and Daniel only had eyes for their dates. Hermione couldn't help but stare into Draco's beautiful eyes while he guided her over the dance floor. And Draco couldn't help but look into Hermione's eyes. That's how they spent the entire dance. To them it felt like no one else was in the room. All they saw was each other.

Daniel and Analiese the same.

They are lucky that, the way they weren't paying attention, they didn't hit each other.

**now please review, the more reviews i get the faster i will update.**


	9. song:ball part 2

**yay new ch. **

**i do not own harry potter or any of the songs used in this ch**

**oh and im going out of town fri untill tues so ill try to update again tomorow, if not then i will update on tues when i get back. **

**hope u like the ch**

Ch 8

When the song ended, to the teens it felt too soon, they walked off the dance floor. Draco and hermione were imediately seperated, harry and ron had grabed her to "talk some sense into her" so to speak.

But before harry or ron could say anything, ginny comes and gives hermione a hug.

Giving the boys a look behind her back.

Before any words can be spoken, Hailey and Adam morton go up to the microphone and ask,

"Draco, hermione, would you two do us the honor of singing for us?"

Hermione looks at Draco and he nods his head, together they walk up to the microphone.

"what song should we sing?" Hermione asks Draco.

"do you know Vivo per lei by Andrea Bocelli?"

"yes"

"ok then lets sing that." Draco goes up to the band, tells them what song and comes back to the mike. He takes his wand out and wispers a spell on himself and hermione. They imediately knew exactly what the words were and what they mean.

Draco:  
Vivo per lei da quando sai  
la prima volta l'ho incontrata  
non mi ricordo come ma  
mi è entrata dentro e c'è restata  
Vivo per lei perché mi fa  
vibrare forte l'anima  
vivo per lei e non è un peso

Hermione:  
Je vis pour elle depuis toujours  
Qu'elle me déchire ou qu'elle soit tendre  
Elle nous dessine après l'amour  
Un arc-en-ciel dans notre chambre  
Elle est musique et, certains jours,  
Quand notre coeur se fait trop lourd,  
Elle est la seule à pouvoir nous porter secours

Draco:  
E una musa che ci invita

Hermione:  
Elle vivra toujours en moi

Draco:  
atraverso un pianoforte  
la morte è lontana  
io vivo per lei

Hermione:  
Je vis pour elle jour après jour  
Quand ses accords en moi se fondent  
C'est ma plus belle histoire d'amour

Draco and Hermione:  
è un pugno che non fa mai male

Draco:  
Vivo per lei lo so mi fa  
girare di città in città  
soffrire un po' ma almeno io vivo

Hermione:  
Je serais perdu sans elle

Draco:  
Vivo per lei dentro gli hotels

Hermione:  
Je suis triste et je l'appelle

Draco:  
Vivo per lei nel vortice

Draco and Hermione:  
Attraverso la mia voce  
si espande e amore produce

Draco:  
Vivo per lei nient'altro ho  
e quanti altri incontrero  
che come me hanno scritto in viso  
io vivo per lei

Draco and Hermione:  
Io vivo per lei

Draco:  
sopra un palco o contro ad un muro

Hermione:  
Elle me ressemble comme tu vois

Draco:  
anche in un domani duro

Hermione:  
J'existe enfin, je sais pourquoi

Draco and Hermione:  
Ogni giorno una conquista  
la protagonista sarà sempre lei

Draco:  
Vivo per lei perché oramai  
io non ho altra via d'uscita  
perché la musica lo sai  
da vero non l'ho mai tradita

Hermione:  
Elle est musique, elle a des ailes  
Elle m'a donné la clé du ciel  
Qui m'ouvre enfin les portes du soleil  
J'existe par elle

Draco:  
Vivo per lei la musica

Hermione:  
J'existe pour elle

Draco:  
Vivo per lei è unica

Hermione:  
Elle est toi et moi

Draco and Hermione:  
Io vivo per lei

Draco:  
Io vivo

Hermione:  
Per lei

The song finishes.

The clapping from the guests is deafening. Who would have taught that Hermione and Draco can sing at all, let alone in Italian.

The guests hadn't seen Draco perform the spell that gave them an understanding of the language. Walking off the stage, Draco takes hermiones hand.

Walking back toward the middle of the dance floor. Once they reach their destination, the band begins playing again. They dance 2 more waltzes before Hermione says,

"do you want to take a break?"

"yah sure."

They walk off the dance flore before the next song begins. They go toward the table that their parents, the Barnards, daniel, and Analiese were sitting at. Reaching the table, Draco pulls a chair out for Hermione to sit on, then takes a seat next to her.

Dracos and Hermiones parents share a look at this, thinking that their dream of uniting their families might actualy come true, that is untill.

**HA HA clifhanger lol**

**the translation the the song is below, dont ask me why i picked that song, it just happened to be the song i was listening to while writing the last ch, i translated it and felt it fit the story. lol**

**well heres the translation**

**I live for you since you know  
the first time I encountered,  
I can not remember how but  
I entered inside and remained there.  
I live for you because I am  
High vibrate the soul,  
alive for her and is not a burden.**

**I live for you too you know  
and you will not be jealous,  
she is of all those who  
have a need always on,  
as a stereo room,  
people who are alone and now knows,  
which is also for him and for this  
I live for you.  
It 'a muse that invites us  
to sfiorarla with your fingers,  
through a piano  
death is far from finished,  
I live for you.  
I live for you often know  
be sweet and sensual,  
sometimes beats in the head but  
is a fist that is never evil.  
I live for you know me  
run from town to town,  
suffer a little 'but at least I live.**

**It 'a pain when part.  
I live for you inside hotels.  
With extreme pleasure grows.  
I live for you in the vortex.  
Through my voice  
expands and produces love.**

**I live for you I have nothing  
and all those other meet  
who like me have written in Face:  
I live for you.**

**I live for you  
on a stage or against a wall ...  
I live for you to the limit.  
... even in a hard tomorrow.  
I live for you on the edge.  
Every day  
a conquest,  
the protagonist  
will always be her.  
I live for you because now  
I did not other way out,  
because the music you know  
I did not really ever betrayed.  
I live for you because it gives me  
pauses and notes in freedom  
There was another life live,  
live for her.  
I live for her music.  
I live for you.  
I live for you is unique.  
I live for you.  
I live for you.  
I live  
for her.**


	10. pansys a bitch

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER unfortunatly lol well enjoy**

Ch 9

Recap

Reaching the table, Draco pulls a chair out for Hermione to sit on, and then takes a seat next to her.

Draco's and Hermione's parents share a look at this, thinking that their dream of uniting their families might actually come true, that is until.

Pansy Parkinson comes up to the table, and punches Hermione in the face hard enough for her to fall to the floor and says "mud blood stay away from my boyfriend."

Turning to where Draco was sitting, she was going to say something when she notices him on the ground holding Hermione making sure she's ok.

After the fifth "im fine" he turns to Pansy with such an evil look Voldemort would have cringed, and starts screaming at her.

"WHAT TAVE YOU DONE? YOU BITCH APPOLOGISE TO HERMIONE RIGHT NOW?"

"Why should I apologize to the mud blood?" pansy asks with a glare of her own, but directed toward Hermione.

Draco continues "um maybe because YOU'RE at HER house, at HER birthday party, and you just HIT HER!"

"What the hell are you talking about; this is the Morton children's party."

"Well Hermione's last name is Morton." He hisses back.

Pansy looks dumbfounded, 'how is that possible, could the mud blood really be a pureblood? That can't be possible.' She thinks but out loud she says, in a laughing voice, "You're kidding right? The mud blood a pureblood, sure and there's snow in august."

At that Hailey and Adam stand up and say, "Ms. Parkinson, Hermione is our daughter; now stop your obsessive winning. Im going to have to ask you to leave." Hailey says.

In the middle of what Hailey was saying, Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson come over and hear the end. Mr. Parkinson looks at his daughter, trying to tell her to shut up with his eyes. Pansy seeing the look her father gave her hangs her head down and walks away.

On the way she passes Harry and Ron, who were being restrained by Ginny.

Back at the table, Mrs. Parkinson was apologizing continuously for the behavior of her daughter. After the Morton's accept their apology, they walk away leaving the ball.

Hermione finally gets up off the floor, but she's feeling light headed.

The punch really hurt.

With some help from Draco, she is able to sit on her chair.

Her mother comes over to see what the damage was.

Hermione's cheek was already beginning to turn blue.

So she takes her wand out saying,

"Consealo"

the bruise is gone from sight.

Turning to Adam Hailey says, "Go get the pain reliever potion." Adam rushes off.

She then turns to Hermione and asks, "Sweetie, if you want you can go upstairs and skip the rest of the party, im sure everyone will understand."

"Thanks mom but I would rather stay."

"Are you sure, that punch was really hard, you might not realize it yet but it will probably hurt more later. Now I sent your dad to go get a pain reliving potion, but if after drinking it you feel even a bit of pain, I want you to go upstairs and rest."

"Don't worry mom, trust me I've dealt with worse."

At this Adam comes back with the potion. Hermione takes it and drinks it completely.

Immediately the pain is all gone. She turns back to Draco and says,

"Thanks for protecting me. You really have changed into a gentleman. Who would have thought?"

the last part she says in a joking voice.

When Harry Ron and Ginny had seen Hermione getting hit, they had run toward the table.

But once they got there they saw how Draco was acting toward her.

Knowing that she was well taken care of. The boys reached for their wands to hex Parkinson.

Ginny forces their wands down.

Once Draco started yelling at her, they calm down a bit. But when Parkinson passes them, the erg to hex her increases and Ginny is hardly able to stop them.

Once Hermione is back on her chair and she had drunk a potion, the boys slowly walk closer.

Reaching the table, they hear the end of Hermione calling Draco a gentleman.

Hermione notices them and calls them over.

Getting closer, they go and hug her asking if she's ok, and telling her that they plan on hexing Parkinson the next chance they get.

The rest of the night goes by; Draco and Hermione are sitting outside. it is about 3 in the morning.

They are sitting on a bench in front of the fountain.

The moonlight bouncing of them.

Draco turns toward Hermione and asks,

"Hermione, I had a great time today. I would very much like to get to know you better. Would you like to accompany me to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

"Yes Draco I would love to. I had a wonderful time too. I enjoyed your company immensely."

They look at each others eyes.

Slowly their faces get closer together, until they are only a few cm apart.

Hermione closes her eyes, anticipating what is to happen next.

Draco closes his eyes too and brings his lips to hers.

It is the softest kiss either has ever felt.

It shows that they deeply care for each other but are a bit worried about what the other feels.

After a few seconds that feel like hours to them they brake apart.

Draco has this goofy look on his face like Christmas has come early.

"God I've wanted to do that for years." Draco says.

Confused Hermione asks, "What do you mean?"

Draco realizing that he had said it out loud, blushes and looks at his hands.

suddenly his fingers becomes very interesting to him. Without looking up he says, "Um... well… I... I've kind of liked you since 3rd year."

This is the hardest confession he's ever had to make.

He looks up at Hermione then and sees her blushing too.

"I… I like you too Draco. I have liked you since last year."

**yay another update sorry about the wait. **

**if you want to see hermiones dress, the link is on my page. **

**i hope you liked it, and please review.**


	11. 3 weeks later: hogwarts letters

**Ch 10**

It had been three weeks since the night of the ball. Hermione was now accustomed to being a Morton.

Draco and Hermione had started getting closer; whenever you saw one, the other was not far behind.

Harry Ron and Ginny were usual guests at the Morton manor as well.

After the original shock, Harry and Ron knew that Draco wasn't going anywhere, so they made a truce.

Draco had also apologized for everything he had done.

That was quite a site to behold… Draco Malfoy apologizing!

* * *

**Flashback:**

It is the day after the ball. Harry Ron and Ginny had spent the night at the mannor.

Hermione hadn't told the boys about the kiss she and Draco shared.

They were sitting in the lounge after breakfast when the Floo activated.

Moreover, who do you suppose stepped out of the fireplace? That would be none other than Draco Malfoy of course.

Not noticing that there were others in the room, Draco walks straight toward Hermione, hugs her and kisses her.

Seeing all of this, Ron turns redder then his hair. So red in fact, not even the reddest rose could top it.

He walks to Draco, pulls him away from Hermione, and before anyone could do anything, he punches him, breaking his nose.

Draco falls to the floor holding his nose. Hermione rushes toward him, pushing Ron out of the way, she sits next to him on the floor, takes her wand out and says, "nosius restituo" which immediately fixes Dracos' nose.

After helping him to the couch, Hermione turns to Ron with a look of sheer anger and shouts, "Ron you git, why did you do that?"

Ron cowers behind Harry from fright and responds, "I was only trying to protect you 'mione."

Now you would never expect a young man who fought against an army of death eaters, to cower from a girl, would you? Well that is exactly what caused Hermione to fall into a fit of laughter at that moment. Her laughter was so contagious that soon Harry and Draco joined in.

Ron just looks at them like they are all crazy and says, "you're all bloody mental, you do know that…right?"

This in turn, makes them start laughing even harder.

"Ron you should have seen your face, you looked like a cowering idiot" Hermione says; thus causing Harry and Draco to roll on the floor dying in laughter.

Ron just keeps glaring at them, and finally decides to leave.

Walking out he hears Harry say, "Ron come on mate that was really funny, don't be angry."

Right when Ron reaches for the door, Ginny enters. Seeing the others on the floor laughing, and her brothers' mad glare, she turns to Ron and asks,

"What's going on?"

He screams, "THEY ARE ALL BLOODY FOOLS, THAT'S WHAT'S UP!" and walks out the door banging it behind him.

After telling Ginny what had happened and after all laughter had subsided, they decide it was time to go find Ron and call for a truce.

After looking throughout the entire house they find him (where else…in the kitchen of course) eating.

"Ron can we talk to you?" Hermione asks.

Ron just looks up at them and nods, Draco steps up and says, "I can't believe I am saying this but I would like to apologize for being a git most of the time."

Ron so shocked that Draco apologized starts chocking on the food he was eating. After getting Ron to breathe again, Draco continues,

"I would also like to form a truce with you all; all this fighting is just stupid." Holding out his hand at Ron and Harry, Draco waits.

After what felt like hours but was really one minute, Harry takes Draco's hand and shakes it. Seeing this, Ron decides that if Harry can forgive him, so can he. Consequently, he too takes Draco's hand and shakes it. After letting go, Draco walks back toward Hermione who is beaming at him.

He stands behind her hugging her to him. Seeing this Ron and Harry share a look that echoes, "I don't like this do you?"

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

Now three weeks later, it is the day that all the kids are supposed to get their Hogwarts letters. Hermione, Draco, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Daniel are sitting at the dining table waiting patiently, when Hermione spots the owls coming. She quickly gets up and opens the window, letting all of the owls in.

_Hermione's P.O.V._

I took my letter and read.

Dear Ms. Hermione Morton,

It is an honor to inform you that you have been made head girl for the 1996-97 school year. Please send an owl saying if you accept no later then August 1st. Also, the heads will be required to be in school on August 20th, to become better acquainted with the staff and to prepare for their role. The Hogwarts express will leave at 11:00 a.m. that morning.

Also, the head boy and girl will be sharing a common room.

Attached you will find your shopping list and head girl pin.

Sincerely,

Menerva McGonagle

Deputy Headmistress

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry

I read the letter three times before it finally sunk into my head that I'm head girl. "Oh my God! I'm finally head girl!" I squeal and jump up and start dancing. Everyone else just looks at me like I'm crazy.

_Dracos P.O.V_

Sitting here I stare at my letter… something must be wrong, right?

Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,

It is an honor to inform you that you have been made headboy for the 1996-97 school year. Please send an owl saying if you accept no later then August 1st. Also, the heads will be required to be in school on August 20th, to become better acquainted with the staff and to prepare for their role. The Hogwarts express will leave at 11:00 a.m. that morning.

Also, the head boy and girl will be sharing a common room.

Attached you will find your shopping list and head boy pin.

Sincerely,

Menerva McGonagle

Deputy Headmistress

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry

How is this possible… me? Head boy? I would have never expected this. I look up at Hermione when she squeals, Merlin she's so cute when she's all excited, wonder if she made head girl. Dumbledore would have to be insane not to make her head girl.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Hermione noticing all eyes on her squeals again and announces,

"I'M HEAD GIRL!"

Afterwards, rounds of congratulations are heard echoing around the room.

Hermione asks, "I wonder whose head boy, because whoever he is, I have to share a common room with him, so hopefully he's someone I like."

Draco hearing this decides that he's not going to tell Hermione just yet. Perhaps he'd just let her see him on the train (that might be fun...).

Deciding this, he keeps quiet about the fact that he is head boy.

* * *

**_thanks everyone for reading i appologise for the wait._**

**_also special thanks to my friend (you know who you are lol) for betaing this chapter_**

**_i hope you enjoyed it_**

**_please review, it makes me want to update quickly lol_**

* * *


	12. your head boy?

**hey guys sorry about the long wait, i think this might be my longest ch yet, at least it felt like it was lol **

**btw i do not own anything it belongs toJK Rowling I'm just having fun playing around with the characters**

**now on with the story i hope you like it**

* * *

Ch 11

When august 20th came, Hermione was in a frenzy. The house elves had packed everything the day before, so that she wouldn't have anything to do but Hermione being Hermione has woken up in the morning and decided to double check if everything was in her trunk.

After making sure everything is in there, she begins getting ready. After taking a shower, she straightens her hair, puts on a pair of dark jeans, a yellow blouse and black ballet flats. Turning to her vanity, she takes out her eye liner, mascara, and lip gloss. After putting them on, she decides she's ready to go.

Hermione walks into the dining room. Inside sit her parents and Daniel.

"Good morning mom, dad, Danny." She says to them receiving 3 good morning's in return.

Sitting down to breakfast, she takes some eggs, bacon and hash browns, with toast, and starts eating. After breakfast is over, Hermione says goodbye to her mother and brother and gets into the car her father rented to take her to kings cross station.

Once at the station, her father finds a trolley and puts her trunk on it. He walks her all the way to the entrance to platform 9 and 3/4.

At the entrance, Hermione says goodbye to her father. Looking around her she sees that no muggle was looking at her so she goes trough to the platform. There in front of her was the red and black train the Hogwarts express. Excitedly she hands over her trunk and hops onboard.

Going straight to the heads compartment, she wonders who the head boy could be. She knew it wasn't any of her friends, so she was slightly nervous, because whoever the head boy was, she would have to share a common room with him.

Walking into the heads compartment Hermione sees that the head boy is not in the room, so she decides to read until he arrives. Little does she know that Draco is just outside the door, waiting for the opportune moment to walk in.

10 minutes later the train start moving, as soon as the train leaves the station, the heads compartment door opens in walks Draco with a smirk on his face, expecting to surprise Hermione, but instead he is surprised when he sees Hermione asleep on the seat with her book over her chest. So he sits down across from her to wait.

What feels like 5 minutes later but is really 2 hours, Draco is awoken, when he falls off the seat. The dump that is heard from his fall awakes Hermione.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Hermione not noticing who's there asks, "Are u ok?" looking up she sees its Draco sitting on the floor, still wondering how he got there. She blinks a few times, trying to make sure she saw right. Making sure it really is Draco sitting on the floor smirking up at her.

Hermione gets up, kneels beside him, and smacks him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" he asks faking that it hurt by rubbing his arm.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me you're the head boy? You are the head boy right?" Hermione asks him glaring.

Looking sheepish Draco replies,"Yah I am, I wanted to surprise you, I didn't think id get hit for that."

Saying the last part with a smirk probably wasn't the best idea since, Hermione smacks him again and says, "oh come on don't be a big baby, it didn't hurt. Plus you deserve it for scaring me."

Looking at Draco after saying this, Hermione starts cracking up.

Draco has this look on his face like a lost puppy which is totally not like him.

Can you imagine the Slytherin prince looking up at her like a puppy? It would make anyone start laughing because it's totally not like him.

For 10 minutes, Hermione's lying on the floor laughing while he's looking at her like, 'WTF' which is making him scrunch up his face, which makes Hermione laugh harder.

Slowly but surely Hermione calms down enough to realize that she is on the floor of the compartment with Draco.

Getting up, she dusts herself off, and turns around, offering Draco her hand.

Now for Draco its payback time, with an evil glint in his eye, he takes Hermione's hand, instead of getting up, he pulls her down on top of him. Making her feel uncomfortable. "That's what you get for laughing at me." Draco says, with the biggest smirk imaginable.

"Why you…" what she was going to say at that moment we will never know, because at that moment Draco kisses her.

After kissing for what felt like five hours but was really a few minutes, they break apart for air. Hermione just looks dazed, having completely forgotten what she was going to say.

Draco places Hermione on the floor and gets up, dusts himself off and pulls Hermione up as well.

They sit down one of the compartment seats.

An hour later they are awakened by the whistle of the train signifying that they are about to reach Hogsmead, taking their things from the overhead compartment, they pull their robes/cloaks out of their trunks and put them on, pinning on their head boy/girl badges.

Stepping out of the train, they are greeted by professor Dumbledore.

"Welcome Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Morton"

"hello professor" they both say,

"follow me please" Dumbledore says and starts walking.

Once outside the station, they see a carriage waiting for them, but it's not pulling itself, like the student carriages, this carriage is pulled by 2 unicorns.

Once inside the carriage they are in awe, the carriage is burgundy, and the walls are a dark mahogany. It is beautiful.

The ride up to the school is usually really bumpy, but in this carriage, it's like riding on clouds.

At the gates of Hogwarts, the carriage stops.

Dumbledore gets out first and then Hermione and Draco.

Once inside the school, they follow Dumbledore up three flights of stairs, down four corridors, up three more flights of stairs, down two more corridors and into a hallway with a single portrait in the end.

Approaching it, Dumbledore says the password, "snickers" and enters.

Following him Draco and Hermione enter the teachers lounge.

Inside are all the professors. Either standing around talking, eating, (Hagrid) or sitting on a chair looking grumpy, (Snape)

"attention everyone," Dumbledore says and waits for everyone to give him their attention.

"May I introduce this years head boy and girl, Draco Percivel Malfoy, and Hermione Elizabeth Morton."(I know I said her middle name is rose in the beginning but i'm changing it for a reason) all the teachers clap, but they have confused looks on their faces, Dumbledore forgot that the staff doesn't know about Hermione's name change.

So he clarifies, "Ms. Morton better known as Ms. Hermione Granger, found out she was adopted during the summer."

after this, everyone understand and starts clapping again.

This begins the staff meeting, after 30 min of things about security, budget, and scheduling, Dumbledore begins telling the staff and heads exactly what each persons specific goals will be for the year.

Draco and Hermione are in charge of the Christmas ball, prom they are to patrol the corridors Tuesday and Thursday nights.

They are given the privilege of giving and taking away house points.

they are also given the privilege of leaving the school whenever they please as long as a teacher knows that they are leaving.

Their main goal for the year is to set a good example, never has there been a Slytherin and Gryffindor heads that haven't caused more trouble then helped, they are to be role models for the school and act like mature adults. (This was emphasized with a look at Draco.)

"why are you staring at me?" he asks

"because Draco, you and your friends are the ones that cause the most problems in this school remember." Hermione says in her know it all voice.

Draco looks at her, smirks and says, "Hermione dear, you're forgetting who your friends are, between our two groups we've broken more rules then the marauders and Weasley twins combined."

This makes every one of the teachers laugh, because they know Draco's right.

"Uncle Sev, I'm right aren't I, you were here when the marauders were here and you were harder on the Weasley twins then anyone else."

Snape just scowls at his godson and says, "first of all, for the hundredth time, do not call me uncle Sev in public. Second, if I had a say I would have kicked all of you hooligans out of this school the moment you stepped trough the doors."

Dumbledore just looks at him with a frown and continues with the rest of the meeting.

After the meeting is over Dumbledore takes Draco and Hermione to their common room.

They go back down to the main floor and down a few corridors until they reach a hall, at the end of the hall is a portrait, the portrait is of a little girl with brown curly hair and silver eyes, she is wearing a white dress and is in a garden.

the garden had fairies and other mythological creatures, at one corner is a waterfall and there is a little lake behind her.

The moment Draco and Hermione stop in front of the portrait the girl runs up to them giggling.

"Hello my name is Anneliese. What's yours?" she says in her little girl voice,

"hi Anneliese I'm Hermione Morton and this is Draco Malfoy."

"Well Drakie, Hermi, what would you like your password to be?"

Hermione and Draco look at each other and Draco says,

"Hermione you pick the password."

"Um, how about phoenix rising?"

"Yah that sounds good."

Hermione turns back to Anneliese and says,

"Phoenix rising"

Anneliese giggles and says

"thank you."

In her little squeaky voice.

The portrait opens and they are greeted by a magnificent room.

**

* * *

**

**yaaaaay im done with this chapter i have the next ch half written on paper so i promis not to make you guys wait so long for the next one**

**ps thank you for all the reviews i got for the last chapters. **

**mia**


	13. first day in the head dorms

**hey guys heres ch 12 as promised, sorry i havnt realy read over it, but whe i post ch 13 which is part 2 of this chapter ill repost this one with corrections as well.**

Ch 12

Recap

_Hermione turns back to Anneliese and says, "Phoenix rising" Anneliese giggles and says "thank you." In her little squeaky voice. The portrait opens and they are greeted by a magnificent room._

The common room consistes of a common room area, a kitchen with a breakfast area, a library, two bedrooms and a bathroom.

The living room has 2 couches and 2 chairs. Facing the fireplace. The décor is in beiges, gold's, and silvers. The floor is marble, along with the fireplace. The walls are a warm beige tone, making the room brighter.

There are 2 bay windows, overlooking the lake and forest. On the right side of the common room, there is a Minnie kitchen with a stove, oven, refrigerator, and microwave, the kitchen is a sunny yellow color with mahogany colored cabinets and marble countertops.

There is also a small table inside the kitchen to eat on.

On the left side of the common room, is a small library with books on every subject.

After looking around the common room, Draco and Hermione go upstairs to their bedrooms.

The door on the right is labeled HM, and the door on the left DM, the door in the center has no label on it.

They each walk into their rooms and stand in awe.

Hermione's room is in purple and silver. The walls are in a medium purple with silver flowers drawn into it, the four poster bed has a dark purple bed cover with a silver M in the middle for Morton. The pillows are in multiple shades of purple and silver. The curtains on the bed are silver, and the curtains on the door leading to the balcony are in silver and purple. The bed, desk, 2 bedside tables, armoire and vanity are all in a dark mahogany.

There is also a door that leads to the bathroom.

Draco's room is in blue and silver. The walls are a dark blue. Color with silver stripes going vertically. The four poster bed has a medium blue bed cover, with a silver M for Malfoy. The pillows on the bed are of multiple shades on blue and silver. The curtains on the bed are light silver. The curtains on the door leading to the balcony are in blue and silver. The bed, two bedside tables, desk, armoire, and dresser are all in a dark mahogany.

His room also has a door leading to the bathroom.

The bathroom, connects the two rooms, it is in beiges and gold's. There is a bathtub, the size if a pool. The counter has a double sink. There is a shower that can fit 4 people easily. There is also a door leading to the toilet.

After looking around and enjoying their rooms, Hermione goes downstairs to the library and picks her favorite book pride and prejudice.

Taking the book off the shelf, she goes to one of the couches. She sits down facing the fire, her beck resting on the hand rest and stretches her legs out in front of her crossing her ankles.

A few moments later Draco walks down the stairs and sees Hermione reading.

He is dumbstruck for a moment, not due to the fact that she is reading, but due to what she is wearing.

Hermione had changed into her pjs, so her outfit consists of short shorts and a cami.

Slowly as if in a Trans, Draco walks down the remainder of the stairs, and takes Hermione's legs in his hands.

This causes Hermione to ask," What are you doing?" he sits down, puts her legs in his lap, and just looks at her.

Hermione is looking back at him like he is crazy.

Then Draco starts rubbing her calves like they are made of porcelain, Hermione keeps opening her mouth to speak but unable to find the words to say closes it, making her look like a fish.

Draco keeps rubbing her calves and looking at her face smirking. Slowly he moves his hands down and starts rubbing her feet. Draco is just watching her the entire time; she's trying to read her book, but is unable to concentrate.

She closes her eyes enjoying the feeling of Draco's hands on her feet. His fingers are massaging her, feels like heaven.

Slowly Draco moves from her feet to her ankles, back up to her calves until he reaches her knees, rubbing and enjoying the feeling of her bare legs.

Hermione is sitting there, her book in her hands, but she has given up trying to read, she barely has a hold on the book, and Draco can see that Hermione's eyes are closed and she's biting on her bottom lip. Trying to suppress a moan.

Suddenly the book falls to the floor, giving Draco a view of her entire face, before he could only see her eyes but now he can see her entire face.

Seeing the way he affects her, Draco slowly moves his hands above her knees, to see what will happen.

He starts rubbing her lower teigh; Hermione can no longer suppress the moan. Hearing Hermione moan, Draco smirks.

He stops for a moment to see what she will do. She makes a disappointed sound and opens her eyes.

Seeing Draco smirking at her, she asks, "why'd u stop?"

Draco instead of answering gets up off the couch putting her legs on the couch carefully, kneels beside her and whispers in her ear,

"coz I wanted to do this."

Which makes her shiver.

He kisses her ever so gently. Hermione puts her arms around his neck, keeping him close and playing with his blond hair.

Slowly the kiss intensifies; Draco touches his tongue to her lower lip asking for entrance. Hermione feeling his tongue opens her mouth slightly and grants him entrance into her mouth. Their tongues begin to battle for dominance and Draco wins. Slowly Draco's tongue begins to explore Hermione's mouth wanting to memorize every detail.

Slowly Draco takes Hermione's hands in his entwining their fingers, and slowly pulls away for air.

Their hands still entwined, they look at each others eyes, when Draco asks,

"Hermione Elizabeth Morton, will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione just looks at him dumbstruck.

She wasn't expecting that.

"Yes, of course Draco I'll be your girlfriend"

she smiles and kisses him a sweet kiss that tells him how much he means to her.

**there you go that was my first ever romantic scene, and i think it totaly sucks. lol but i promise to fix it later.**

**you know what to do. review coz the more reviews i get the faster ill update. ima try and get ch 13 up by next monday.**

**mia**


	14. did you know

**hey guys i know i told youguys id update last monday but i had 4 midterms last week and wasnt able to write. **

**i do not own HP if i did i wouldnt be writing this.**

**enjoy**

Ch 13

The next morning at 7 o clock dobby enters the heads common room and sees Draco and Hermione snuggled up together on the couch asleep. They had fallen asleep on the couch the night before.

He goes and lightly shakes Draco to wake him, slowly Draco opens his eyes and looks at dobby, "what is it dobby?" he asks.

Dobby answers, "Professor Dumbledore asked Dobby to tell Mr. Draco and Miss. Hermione that breakfast will be served in 30 minutes."

"Ok thank you dobby well be there." Draco says with a nod. Dobby bows and leaves. Draco shakes Hermione softly to try and wake her up. Hermione groans and murmurs "stop Draco I'm sleeping."

"Wake up love we have to go down to breakfast." Draco says, Hermione slowly opens her eyes, turns her head to look at Draco she smiles at him.

Stands up and helps Draco up too. "I think we should change first don't you?"

"Yah walking into the great hall in our PJ's doesn't seem like a good idea. So together they go upstairs hand in hand. When they reach the 2nd floor, Draco kisses Hermione lightly and walks into his room to change.

15 minutes later, Hermione comes down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a pink tank top with pink ballet flats and sees Draco waiting for her by the portrait hole. He is wearing dark jeans and a black t shirt with black sneakers. Holding hands they make their way to the great hall.

When they enter the great hall, Draco and Hermione look at each other, where should they sit? Is the question running trough both of their minds, "rock paper scissors?" Hermione asks? "Sure on the count of three 1, 2, 3," Draco says, Hermione goes with rock while Draco goes with scissor, Making Hermione the winner. So they sit at the Gryffindor table.

After lunch, they leave the great hall and take a walk around the lake. Seeing a nice tree by the lake, they decide to sit down and enjoy the summer breeze.

Draco sits with his back to the tree and Hermione sits between Draco's legs leaning her back on his chest. Hermione then takes a book out from her pocket and enlarges it. The book is pride and prejudice, the same book as the day before.

The moment she is about to open it to start reading, Draco grabs the book from her hand, and says, "pride and prejudice huh, it's an ok book but I personally think it's boring. I prefer Tolstoy's Lord of the Rings. "I haven't read it yet." Hearing this, Draco fake faints, and falls sideways onto the grass.

This causes Hermione to fall on the grass with him. Hermione quickly gets up and stairs daggers at Draco, whose on the grass laughing up at her. "Draco Malfoy what the bloody hell was that ?" looking at her stern face, Draco smirks and says, Hermione Morton hasn't read a book, I tough you've read every book that was ever published."

Hearing this, Hermione just stalks away from him; Draco quickly gets up, and runs after her. He quickly grabs her hand and terns her around, seeing her sad face, he brings her into a hug and says, "Hermione I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just teasing you. Forgive me?!"

when Hermione pulls away from the hug, she has a big smirk on her face. Draco seeing this laughs and says, "You know this is the second time you've fooled me you know. I think you deserve a punishment for this."

He says the last part with an evil smirk. The look in his eye tells Hermione that he's planning something, and she probably won't like it. So she makes a dash for the door, but Draco's faster, and before she could reach the stairs just outside the door, Draco comes up from behind and grabs her throwing her over his shoulder.

Hermione screams and starts hitting his back, saying, "let me down! Draco!!!" Draco just ignores her rand and incessant pounding on his back he makes his way trough the hallways t the heads dorm.

Saying the password, he walks in and drops Hermione on the couch and starts mercilessly tickling her, and Hermione telling him to stop and trying to get away. After about 2 minutes of non stop tickling, there is a nock on the portrait door.

Draco groans and tells Hermione; "well continue this after I see who that is."

He walks to the portrait and opens it. Standing there is Dumbledore.

Draco moves aside and allows Dumbledore to enter. Dumbledore walks in and sits on one of the arm chairs, "hello professor" they say together.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Morton, are you enjoying the day."

"Yes professor. Is there something you needed?" Draco asks, wanting Dumbledore to leave quickly so he can return to the tickle torture game.

"Mr. Malfoy patience is a virtue. Now where to begin?"

"Perhaps the beginning would be best, professor." Hermione says.

"Yes I suppose your right. Well did either of you know that tom riddle had a daughter?"

**thank you for reading, i know this is my shortest chapter yet, but i promise a long one for the next one.**


	15. Voldemort’s daughter p1

**Hey ppl sorry about the wait but here's the next ch**

Ch 14

Well did either of you know that tom riddle had a daughter?"

"WHAT" the two screamed in unison.

"What Draco and I mean is, no we didn't."

"Well that's alright. Her name is Victoria; she is 16 years old and was going to Salem institute in the states."

"What do u mean 'was going' professor?" Draco asks

"was going because she will be transferring to Hogwarts this term."

"Your letting Voldemort's daughter into this school, professor whit all due respect why would you do that?"

"Victoria does not know who her father is; she is not to find out until the 20th of September, which is her birthday."

"Do you think she may do something after finding out?"

"I don't believe so, I've met her, and she is quite a lovely child. But the shock of the information may be too much for her, which is why I want you two to befriend her. Help her get used to Hogwarts, and when the time comes, comfort her. I don't want her to go to the dark side because of the news."

"Of course professor. We will help in any way we can. Right Draco?"

"Yes professor we will."

"Good, meet her at the Hogesmead station tomorrow at noon, give her a tour of the castle and be at my office by 1:30. I will see you all then goodbye."

"Goodbye professor"

with that he leaves only to see a very angry McGonagle waiting for him.

**yes i know very short. but i will try to update again soon**


	16. Angry McGonagle

_"Good, meet her at the Hogesmead station tomorrow at noon, give her a tour of the castle and be at my office by 1:30. I will see you all then goodbye." "Goodbye professor" with that he leaves only to be confronted by McGonagall._

Minerva McGonagall was very angry with the headmaster. When Dumbledore had gained the knowledge that the daughter of tom riddle was to come to the school, Minerva had been in the office and had heard his plan of asking the head boy and girl for help.

She had specifically told him not to get the children involved. That the staff can handle it. But no Dumbledore had to do exactly as he wanted not caring for anything but the greater good. Does he not understand that having the children involved is dangerous? That if everything goes as prophesized, Draco and Hermione would be in greater danger than they already were. So when she realized what Dumbledore was doing, she quickly decided to go give him a piece of her mind.

When Dumbledore exits the heads dorm, he is surprised to see Minerva before him fuming in anger. "Minerva dear what's the matter?" "Don't you Minerva dear me Albus." she says with anger dripping from every word. "I specifically told you do not tell the children about miss riddle. But no u just had to do it anyway. May I ask what was going on in that head of yours, actually scratch that coz obviously you weren't using your head because if you were sane, you wouldn't have gotten them involved."

"Minerva are you finished" Dumbledore asks with a smile on his face which makes her even angrier. "No I am not finished. In fact I will not be finished anytime soon. You can very well expect to be sleeping on the couch for the extended future."

"You're going to make your 150 year old husband to the hard couch?" Dumbledore asks still with a smile making Minerva even angrier if that is possible.

"Yes and be happy it's the couch and not in a different tower. And take that smile off your face. You can defeat dark wizards but can't follow simple instructions. What part of Do. Not. Tell. Them. Don't you understand? Sometimes I think you're worse than a child."

"Yes but you still love me dear wife." "Unfortunately yes Merlin knows why tough"

And with this she walks away robes bellowing behind her. If her robes hadn't been blue, she could have been mistaken for Snape.

**oh oh another twist. i know its a tad bit short but i just wanted to get this up. its a bit of a filler chapter i suppose. next up we meet Miss Riddle**


	17. meet victoria vanderpool

hey everyone this is the long awaited 17th capter i hope u like it

and special thanks to my beta jessi

Ch 17

For Victoria Vanderpool, life was going fine until her mom decided to move them half way around the world.

Victoria had lived in Los Angeles all her life. Now to be uprooted to London, at the age of 16, where she did not know anyone was by far the worst thing to happen to her.

She did not even know why they moved. She came home for the holidays to a house filled with boxes.

Her mother had decided to move them without even consulting it with her. So now here she was, on a train going to Hogwarts, where she did not know anyone.

'Could life get any worse' she thought. Unfortunately, it could.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Get out of that Bathroom right now! Were going to be late."

Hermione yelled up the stairs. Much to Hermione's annoyance, Draco decided to take 30 minutes that morning trying to do his hair.

"I'm almost done, shees woman it takes time to look as godlike as me. Have some patience."Draco responds, which was probably not the best thing to say to ones girlfriend, especially to ones very impatient girlfriend.

Hermione fed up with waiting for him, storms upstairs, into the bathroom trough the connecting door in her room to see, Draco still in front of the mirror putting gel in his hair, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Argggggggg" Hermione screams covering her eyes "I'm scared for life, now I'll always have the image of an almost naked ferret stuck in my head, please someone kill me now!"

Draco just smirks and Sais, "oh please, you know you think I'm hot."

To which Hermione retches

"besides who said u could come in here when I am, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" while saying this, he is walking out of the bathroom leaving a disgruntled Hermione in his wake.

10 minutes later Hermione is back downstairs pacing and cursing Draco under her breath, when Draco comes strutting down the stairs like he had no care in the world. Hermione glares at him, grabs his hand and drags him through the portrait hole.

Victoria steps off the train onto the platform, feeling nervous about her new school. Expecting to see professor Dumbledore, or some other professor, she was surprised to see a boy and girl her age bickering like an old married couple.

Pushing her black curly hair from her green eyes, Victoria walks towards the arguing couple.

However, upon seeing Victoria, the girl quickly put her hand up to shush the boy, and smile at her.

Once Victoria reaches them, she gives a shy smile, and extends her hand for a handshake, which the girl instantly accepted.

"Hello I'm Victoria Vanderpool." "Hello Victoria, my name is Hermione Granger and this (smacks Draco on the chest) is Draco Malfoy. Were the head boy and girl." Hermione greets,

"ow yah what she said" Draco responds, being hit again.

"Hello Hermione. Draco?." Victoria says, looking weirdly at Draco.

Draco seeing this frowns and asks, "What?" "Nothing" Victoria responds.

Turning to Hermione, she asks, "Um where is my luggage?"

"Oh they were already sent up to the school."

"Oh ok… um so where is the school." Victoria asks

"it's a bit away, well be taking a carriage to the school." Hermione says while leading her off the platform, followed by a still grumbling Draco.

Once at the carriage, Victoria asks, "What's that?" pointing to the Thestral.

"You can see them?" Draco asks, making Victoria look at him and nod.

Hermione jumps in and says, "there thestrals, a flying horse like skeletal creature, a person can only see them if they have seen death."

"Oh" Victoria says. She looks at the ground and asks, "Can you two see them too?"

"Yes" Draco and Hermione respond together.

Silently Victoria steps into the carriage, and does not say anything the entire ride up to the school.

* * *

**thanks for reading review please**


	18. First Glimpse

AN: sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my great aunt passed away, then my grandfather and grandmother were in the hospital in critical condition. Then my grandfather passed away, so I've spent the last three months in the hospitals and in mourning. And to add to it, my laptop where all my work was on crashed, and I just got it fixed. Luckily my filed weren't deleted. So I should be updating more frequently from now on.

Thank you for waiting and reading

Mia

Ch 18 first glimpse

Victoria was very quiet the entire ride up to the castle, making Hermione worry. Knowing that she must do something to befriend her she asks, "So Victoria, how are you feeling about going to Hogwarts?"

"Oh I don't know, a little nervous. I suppose it's a good school, but I am used to Salem and the states. For me being here is quite strange. We never rode trains and coaches. We took an airplane and drove cars. Also the school was in the middle of New York City, so there was so much to do. However, Hogwarts is so far away from any cities. How do kids ever have fun around here?"

"I'm sure you'll get used to it," Draco responds, "everyone is really nice, and there are a lot of cool places on the castle grounds to hang out. Also we have Hogsmead weekends every two weeks. We might not be in the city, but Hogwarts has its own special charm. Plus it's the best wizarding school."

Victoria was still a little apprehensive about going to the school she had heard so much about. "Was it not just a few months ago that there was a war on the grounds of the school? For a school that is so great, it does tend to have a lot of danger in it as well . . ."

At this Hermione looked at Draco and wondered how much the girl knew about the school?

"I mean," Victoria continues, "between a humongous basilisk, dementors, and secret societies and teachers being impersonated or used, it seems that there was more going on in the school than anywhere else. If you think about it, there has been a lot of death and destruction in the school."

Hermione was speechless, yes what she said was true but the way she described it made it sound so much worse than it really was. "Victoria, I don't know where you get your information from but I must tell you that all those things did happen, but they were not as horrible as you believe. Yes there was danger, but it was less than anywhere else in Brittan. With Voldamort out no one was safe, but Hogwarts has always been the safest place, because the one person Voldamort was afraid of was Dumbledore, and since Dumbledore was and still is the headmaster of the school, you will never find a safer place," Having said that, Hermione starts panting. "I really should learn to take breaths between my monologs. I always end up winded in the end."

Draco laughs at this, but Victoria looks at her strangely. "How much longer until we reach the school?" she asks.

Draco looks around and notices that they are almost there. "Actually, if you look up, you will get your first glance of Hogwarts, now"

Victoria looks up and sees the castle for the first time. "Wow," was all she could say, the castle really was majestic. With its numerous towers, grand architecture, and grandness, the castle was like one out of a fairy tale. "This, is Hogwarts? Wow!"

Draco and Hermione look at each other smiling. They could remember feeling the same way the first time they saw the school too, and every time after that. The castle was so grand that it never ceased to take everyone's breath away. "You know, I think it gets better every time we see it? Don't you think Hermione?"

"I couldn't agree with you more, Draco. Victoria, welcome to Hogwarts!"

Thank you for reading. Please review


	19. Dumbledores Office

**Hey everyone sorry about the long wait, ive had this chapter done for a while, i just didnt have time to edit it. i got a new job which takes up pritty much all my spare time, but once finals are over and im done with school till february, ill be able to update more often. thanks for reading. enjoy**

* * *

Ch 19 Dumbledore's office

The walk through the castle to Dumbledors' office took longer than usual. Victoria was looking around the castle in awe at everything, walking quite slow and even stopping at points to admire a painting or tapestry.

When they finally arrived at the gargoyle guarding the stairs, Hermione said the password "snickers ". The gargoyle moved aside revealing a staircase behind it. The three children walked up the staircase to the open door.

There standing by Fawkes the phoenix was headmaster Albus Dumbledore, in purple robes, with a matching hat, and a beard that almost reached the floor. Upon hearing their arrival, he turned around and said, "Victoria welcome to Hogwarts, I am Albus Dumbledore the headmaster. I hope you had a fair trip?"

"Good afternoon headmaster, thank you I did have a fair trip."

"Good good," he walked over to his desk and picked up his wand, conjuring three chairs, "sit down children we have much to discuss."

A chorus of "yes headmaster" was heard from all three of them. Taking their seats, Victoria was awestruck by Fawkes. She had never seen a phoenix before. She had only read about them.

"She's beautiful" she commented.

"Yes I suppose she is. I've had her for so long it doesn't occur to me that they are so rare anymore."

After a moment of thinking about that, Dumbledore asks, "Would any of you care for a lemon drop?"

"No thank you headmaster," was said by all three of them.

"Alright well, let's get on with business, shall we," he begins with a serious note, "First off, I would like to thank you for coming early. I know it is an inconvenience having to come to school so soon after moving, but I believe it will make your transition here much smoother."

"It is alright. I understand that I had to come early, I am looking forward to getting used to the school, and if all the students are as nice as Draco and Hermione, then I'm sure I will like it here."

'that's very good to hear, now do you have your transcripts from Baubaxtons, so that we may see what classes you should take?"

"Yes headmaster," she then proceeded to take a small folder from her pocket and enlarge it without a wand or incantation causing Draco and Hermione to look at each other, "here it is."

"excellent, the last item on the agenda is the sorting into houses, Victoria, would you like to be sorted now or would you like to wait and be sorted after the first years?" the headmaster asked.

Victoria thought about it for a moment and responded, "I would prefer to be sorted now if you don't mind."

"Of course," headmaster Dumbledore got up and went to the fireplace. Taking some floo powder he threw it on the fire, said professor McGonagles office, and stuck his head through the green flames. A moment later he removed his head, only to have a middle aged woman walk in trough the fire holding an old and worn hat. "Professor McGonagall, thank you for coming, this is Ms. Victoria Vanderpool, the one who wishes to be sorted. So if you may."

"Yes well, Miss. Vanderpool, please have a seat and I shall put the sorting hat atop your head."

"Ok professor."

Upon touching her head, the hat came to life. The folds on top became eyes, and the brim became a mouth.

"Hum, a new student I see, interesting very interesting. You have courage that's for sure, but you also are cunning. You have a good brain, but where to put you? With the snakes or the lions. Hum, I see Slytherin in your blood, but you also have Gryffindor blood in you. Hum. Better be…….

* * *

**hehe clifhanger, what house do u think she will be in? i will put the next chapter up as soon as i can. **

**review please.**


	20. quick authors note

**hey guys, promise ill update the next chapter like tomorrow. but right now i kneed to ask a quick q. Ive been looking for this one story but cant find it. its about Hermione working for st. mungos in the children's ward, where the children are all orphaned due to the war. Draco starts visiting the ward, and gets attached to one little girl named carol ( i believe). he wants to adopt her, but because he is a single man,the hospital sends Hermione with carol to Draco's house for a temporary stay to see if Draco is able to care for a child. and Draco and Hermione end up adopting carol together. if you know what story this is please let me know. i know this is probably not the right place to post this, but Ive been looking for it on my own all week. **

**oh and Ive been snowed in for the last few days, other wise i would have gotten the ch to you earlier, Internet connection was down, and we were constantly loosing power. so i was unable to write. i love the snow, but sometimes when it snows so much like 2 - 3 feet per day, which is what we've been getting since Mon. its not exactly fun. well anyways. i promise to update soon, and if you can answer my q, that would be great.**


	21. maroon and gold

**sorry about the long wait. alot of isses kept me from updating earlier. please read and review**

**disclaimer- i do not own the caracters only the plot everything else belongs to JKR**

* * *

Ch 20 maroon and gold

Recap: _"hum, a new student I see, interesting very interesting. You have courage that's for sure, but you also are cunning. You have a good brain, but where to put you? With the snakes or the lions. Hum, I see Slytherin in your blood, but you also have Gryffindor blood in you. Hum. Better be..._

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said in the end, to the relief of everyone in the room.

Victoria took the hat off seemingly confused.

"I wonder, Miss Vanderpool, if you would like to have a private chat. I'm sure you have questions that I can answer." Dumbledore said as a hint for everyone but Victoria to leave the room.

"Yes I believe that is an excellent idea professor Dumbledore, come along children" McGonagall said ushering Draco and Hermione out of the office.

Outside the office, Hermione turned to Draco with a smile on her face. "I believe you owe me 5 gallons Malfoy! She's in Gryffindor!"

"Yah yah you won that one, but just coz she's a Gryffindor, does not mean she's a goody two shoes, Hermione dear." Draco replied with a smirk while handing over the gold.

McGonagall looked at the two students and tusked. "you two should be setting a good example for the students, betting on which house a student will go to is not acceptable behavior for the head boy and head girl, and is definitely not something neither of your parents would condone. " she said and walked away with a frown on her face.

Hermione sheepishly looked at Draco. "probably not the best idea to say in front of the teacher huh?

"No Hermione it isn't. tusk tusk. And from the head girl, and Gryffindor princess at that. Tusk tusk. What am I going to do with you?"

"Oh shut up you." Hermione replied and hit his arm, walking away.

"Owe that hurt you know." He said rubbing his hand.

"Oh poor baby maybe you'll learn to shut that mouth of yours. If you didn't talk half the time, you would be a lot more appealing. But its not to be. You just cant shut your mouth."

"Oh really. Well I specifically remember you not minding my mouth last night or this morning, when you were snogging me senseless."

"Oh please I distinctly remember you jumping me and me telling you to stop. Now I don't now about you Draco but I'm hungry. So hurry your ars up and lets go to lunch."

"Shouldn't we wait for Victoria? We are her babysitters for the next few days."

"First off she's not a child and doesn't need babysitting as you so nicely put it, secondly, shell come to the great hall with Dumbledore as soon as there done talking."

"What you think there talking about?"

"No clue, probably about Hogwarts and how everything is run. Besides, we can ask her later."

"Ok let's go to lunch. Your stomachs noises are beginning to bug me."

"You prat! Shut up."

It was september 1st, the students were going to arive that evening, and it had started raining that morning. What began as a soft summer shower, soon had turned into a storm the size of which hadn't been seen since the night of the battle

In the great hall, Draco and Hermione sat with Victoria, constantly looking up at the enchanted roof. The thunder was so loud, that it shook the castle with the noise.

I hate this weather!" Victoria said, with a terrified look on her face.

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at the younger girl.

"Don't worry Victoria, this castle is very safe. I know the noise is a bit scary but remember its just the clouds." Hermione said, "Besides, tonight when the other students come, the noise of the thunder will be nothing compared to the noises of 300 students talking."

"That is true," Draco added with a smirk, "wait until you see wissel face, now that is a sight and sound to fear. Ow what was that for?" he asked after being hit in the head by Hermione.

"Quit making fun of my friends. at least Ron is way better then the goons, Crab and Goyle. Just seeing those two makes anyone sympathize for their parents." Hermione remarked with a smirk.

"hate to break it to you sweetheart but that isn't a jab, it's just the truth. But then again, weasel is a pig, so you can't blame me for warning the poor girl can you? Especially since shell be sitting at the same table. At least I'll be across the hall." He retorted

"yah but at least I only have to deal with Ron, your table has two gigantic morons and a conceited git." Hermione supplied with a smirk

"man you two act like more of an old married couple, then anyone I know." Victoria said with amusement.

"Hermione, hurry up, we have to be in the great hall before the students arrive." Draco called up the stairs.

"almost ready." she called down the stairs. "ok imp done" she said standing at the door of her room.

"wow." Was all draco could say, before him was the vision of an angel, Hermione had put on a white blouse, that showed of her figure, with a pair of light jeans and white sandals. Her hair was in curls down her back, with a little makeup, making her look awesome. He remembered her at her birthday ball, and realized he likes the casual Hermione better. At the ball, she looked too made up, her natural beauty was exquisite.

"draco darling, close your mouth, you might swallow a fly." Hermione had seen the way draco was gawking at her and though it was gratifying, it did make her a bit uneasy. "Come on, quit standing there starring lets go."

Draco had never been caught staring before, so to be caught by Hermione was embarrassing. He could feel a slight heat on his face, but he did not know what it was. He had never blushed before.

Hermione just watched him while coming down the stairs. Smiling at how cute he looked. Reaching him he grabed hi arm and dragged him after her through the portrait hole.


	22. guess what

**Guess what, IM BACK! And the new chapter will be up tomorrow evening, but before that I thought I'd give you a little preview of what's to come. Hope you enjoy. Ta ta for now – Mia**

"I don't know, I just feel nervous. Also Dumbledore told me to meet him at his office after the feast. Told me he had information on my family. And I suppose it's the whole starting a new school thing has me a little scared."

Dumbledore's telling her tonight? Has that old man gone crazy? Telling the poor girl the news the night before classes start is the worst idea I've ever heard. He should have told her when she first came, not now. Look at the poor girl she's so nervous I don't think that napkins going to be more then shreds in a few moments. I have to go talk to Dumbledore before he drives the poor girl crazy.

So taking her hands I say "victoria stop, everything's going to be fine you'll see. Now I'm going to go talk to Dumbledore really quick before everyone arrives, ok. And remember everything will be great everyone's going to love you." I smile at her then look up at Draco who was watching us from across the hall and then to Dumbledore who was talking to Hagrid about something.

I stand up and walk up to the professor table. "Professor Dumbledore? Can I speak to you for a moment?" I ask gaining his attention.

"Of course Miss Morton, what may I help you with?"

"Well Victoria just told me you were going to tell her something about her family tonight? I was hoping you could maybe reconsider the timing with classes starting tomorrow?"

"miss Morton I understand your worries, but I must tell her before her birthday in a few days' time. If I wait to the night before, she may not accept my help. This way she will have a few days to process it and you can help her understand, so that when the curse comes to effect, she will be prepared."

**Hope you enjoyed that, and keep watch for tomorrows' installment of "What's In A Name!"**


	23. the truth is out!

**and heres the long awaited chapter. promis not to take so long next time. this is also the longest chapter i have written so enjoy**

**Ch 21 the truth is out**

The welcome back feast was about to begin. The Heads and Victoria were sitting at their respective house tables waiting for the mob to enter.

"Hermione?" Victoria asks catching Hermione's attention, "How do you think this year will turn out? Do you think the fellow Gryffindor's will like me?" She continues with as much conviction as a mouse.

"Of course they will like you! What's got you so nervous?" Hermione says with a worried expression on her face.

"I don't know, I just feel nervous. Also Dumbledore told me to meet him at his office after the feast. Told me he had information on my family. And I suppose it's the whole starting a new school thing has me a little scared."

Dumbledore's telling her tonight? Has that old man gone crazy? Telling the poor girl the news the night before classes start is the worst idea I've ever heard. He should have told her when she first came, not now. Look at the poor girl she's so nervous I don't think that napkins going to be more then shreds in a few moments. I have to go talk to Dumbledore before he drives the poor girl crazy.

So taking her hands I say "Victoria stop, everything's going to be fine you'll see. Now I'm going to go talk to Dumbledore really quick before everyone arrives, ok. And remember everything will be great everyone's going to love you." I smile at her then look up at Draco who was watching us from across the hall and then to Dumbledore who was talking to Hagrid about something.

I stand up and walk up to the professor table. "Professor Dumbledore? Can I speak to you for a moment?" I ask gaining his attention.

"Of course Miss Morton, what may I help you with?"

"Well Victoria just told me you were going to tell her something about her family tonight? I was hoping you could maybe reconsider the timing with classes starting tomorrow?"

"miss Morton I understand your worries, but I must tell her before her birthday in a few days' time. If I wait to the night before, she may not accept my help. This way she will have a few days to process it and you can help her understand, so that when the curse comes to effect, she will be prepared."

"What curse?" I ask surprised.

"I think it will be better if we discuss this later. You are welcome to come with Victoria tonight. But right now the students are here and will be walking through the doors any minute. So we shall speak later." Dumbledore said with a small smile. I turn around to the sound of the doors opening. There are all the students back for another year of Hogwarts. I see Harry Ron and Ginny coming in, so I run to my usual seat to greet them.

Its great to see my friends again. Everyone comes and congratulates me on making head girl. Then as were all sitting down, the others realize there is someone new at our table. I smile at Victoria and introduce her to my friends. She gives a nervous smile at first which slowly becomes a full on smile. Everyone in Gryffindor is excited to have someone new and are crowded around us trying to introduce themselves. Victoria looks at me through the many people around us, gives me a big smile and mouths 'thank you'.

Suddenly the great hall doors open again and the first years enter led by professor McGonagall. Everyone rushes back to their seats, leaving the front of the table for the new first years.

The sorting hat awakes scaring some of the first years

"I may look old but I'm no senile

I may look raged but I'm not trash

I'm smarter then I look

And so are you

If you are wise you'll

Listen to me and see

Which house you will be in

Nothing can hide from me

So don't bother trying

You may be a courageous Gryffindor

Where the brave 'knights' and foolish dwell

You may be a loyal Hufflepuff

Where friends are eternal and unity is key

You may be a brainy Ravenclaw

Where the wise and thoughtful are

Or a slippery Slytherin

Where cunning and resourcefulness is needed

Try me on let me see

Where you will be!

For your family will guide you into who you are to be"

The hat finished its song to an applause and laugh from everyone in the room.

The sorting began and in the end there were 12 Gryffindor's, 10 Hufflepuffs, 13 Ravenclaws and 9 Slytherins.

Dumbledore stood up and said "welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts, I would like to say a few words: storlack duggon pontsy and nicke!" he sat down and the feast began. You could hear all the first years surprised gasps as the food appeared.

After the feast, Dumbledore stood again to address the students. It became silent instantly. "Now for the real news, I would like to remind everyone that the forbidden forest is just that forbidden. Mr. filch would like me to remind you that all Weasley Wizard Wheezes items are banned. You may see the whole list in his office. Also I would like to introduce a new 7th year student. Miss Victoria Vanderpool. I want you all to make her feel welcome. Also the head boy and girl this year are Mr. Draco Malfoy, and Miss. Hermione Morton…" At this lot of whispering and confusion was heard. "Now everyone off to bed. Prefects show the first years to their common room. Good night."

As the rest of the students got up to go to their respective houses, Victoria and Hermione lingered a bit waiting for the headmaster to rise.

He came across the hall and up to the girls. "Miss Morton, Miss Vanderpool, why don't you follow me and we shall go talk in my office."

The two girls followed him out hopping everything was going to be ok for two different reasons. Victoria was afraid of what the headmaster had to say, while Hermione was afraid of Victoria's reaction.

The walk up to the office was quiet and quick. Once at the gargoyles, the headmaster proclaimed the password and the staircase emerged.

"Come, sit." Dumbledore said when they entered the office.

Two chairs sat before the great desk of the headmasters. The room was full of trinkets and moving objects each more extravagant then the other.

"Good" he said when they were all seated comfortably. "Let us begin. What I am about to tell you miss Vanderpool will come as a shock which is why Miss Morton is here for support. Well let us start. I have found the answer to a question you have wanted the answer to for quite some time."

"What question" she was confused and a bit scared after that introduction.

"Your father" his caring voice and smile did nothing to help the misbelief that crossed Victoria's face.

"Y-y-you know who my father is?" she asked with shock

"Yes miss vanderpool, I know who your father is, or rather was."

"Was? I'm not following."

"I will get to that, but first I must tell you a story….

Many years ago a young lady came to me by the name of Merope Gaunt. She was with child and in a sensitive situation. See she had fallen in love with a boy who her family did not approve of because she was pureblood, and he a mere muggle. She was distraught and love sick so she did the only thing she could think of. She drugged him with love potions and ran away with him. But after a few years, she found herself with child. Now at that time, she had fooled herself into believing that the boy loved her as well and stopped giving him the potion.

Well she found out that forced love is not real love, but there was still a child to think of. O she came to me. I had it arranged that she would come here when it was time and have her child. But the poor dear was not very talented in the art of magic, so when the time came unexpectedly, she was not able to apparate due to the pain. She found herself before an orphanage and asked for help. The poor dear gave birth, but died soon after. Her child, a young son was taken in by the orphanage.

I was given word of the event and went to the orphanage to gather the child and find him a suitable home, but upon arriving I was shown to his room, and was told of the odd occurrences happening around him. A small infant with dark hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. Tom Marvolo Riddle. I chose to take him because of the great power he held within him, and if he stayed in a muggle orphanage, he may cause problems. But after a year of searching, I could not find anyone willing to take him in. you see, his family was not what was considered good at the time.

The grumps were known as evil, Merope's brother had killed more muggles than any sociopath ever discovered in the muggle world. People were afraid, so I had no choice; I put a block on his powers and returned him to the orphanage. I thought maybe if he was around muggles, then he would learn how it was to be a muggle before he learned his true patronage.

Now 10 years later when I went to give Tom his letter to Hogwarts, I was told of the mean things he had done to the other children, stealing items, scaring them, and killing animals. After talking to him for a little while, he told me that he did not know how he did the stuff, but that it just happened. He also told me he could talk to snakes. Now parseltongue is a rare gift as I'm sure you know, so I was quite shocked.

Now the hard part was telling him about magic. He refused to believe me, thought I was making a joke. So I put his wardrobe on fire. The disbelief in his eyes was astronomical when I seized the fire, and it looked like nothing had happened. I told him about Hogwarts and he was given his letter, ticket and list of materials.

At school he excelled. Always the top student, but he had a knack of getting in trouble. After a few years, he was able to charm any teacher into believing his innocence, but I knew better. I knew he was up to something with his friends. He was named head boy his 7th year. A boy like him with power was not necessarily a smart move. He was able to instill fear in the younger students, and the older ones did whatever they were told.

After he finished school, he came back here asking for a job as a teacher, but I thought him too young. Told him to go search the world, but truthfully I did not want him corrupting the students. There was something about him. He knew how to charm his way out of any situation, and there was a gleam in his eye that did not look innocent at all.

I later learned that he had become very dark. Killed many had followers and was on his way to becoming the worst dark wizard of all time. Tom Marvolo Riddle became Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was harder then he thought"

The shock on Victoria's face was enough to have Hermione out of her seat and hugging her friend.

"P p professor, why a are you te telling me all this?"

"Miss Vanderpool, I had to tell you all that, because Tom Riddle, well," he took a deep sigh and looked her in the eye" Tom Riddle, he is, or rather was, your father!"

Victoria hearing this instantly fainted.

**Dum Dum Dum. hehe hope you like, and the next part should be out soon. promise not to take 4 months next time. and if you like review!**


	24. hey guys please read

hey guys i know ive been gone a realy long time but ive been working on nonfanfiction writings. i promise to post a chapter by next friday, but i have a favor to ask. can you guys please go check out this story i wrote. i would greatly appreciate it! and if you guys like it ill start posting the rest of it and tell you where to read it.

its called long live

voices. yahoo .com/ long-live- 11029476. html?cat =44


End file.
